The Love Prophecy of Four Sisters
by Rukajamie
Summary: There is a prophecy of 4 girls and 4 boysthe spirit detectives and the girls are a very rare type of demon. Read more inside.
1. Abandoned

Quadruple Love Prophecy

Chapter One

Abandoned

Hello we are Hannah, Kat, Lauren and Stephanie Kawatashi we were abonded. Why you ask? We'll tell you, it was like it was just yesterday:

15 years ago we were abandoned by our father. Because we looked so much like our mother that he couldn't stand it. So he left us at his sisters house. He knocked on the door that had the sign of the sacred shadow wolf on it(a black wolf with a silver moon behind it). And he ran as far as his legs could take him.

His sister Shanka opened the door and say nothing so she closed the door. But before it closed she heard the sound of crying. The crying of quadruplet girls. She looked down and realized that the quadruplet girls were his brothers children. She understood why he left us with her.

He was going to kill himself so that he could join his mate in heaven. And he wanted to watch his children grow up even though he would miss us dearly. She also knew that he was going to do it because we looked so much like our mother. We all had tails that looked like our mothers. They were black with white at the tip. We had tiny wolf ears atop of our heads because that's how it is with fox and wolves when they are born.

Remember we are Shadow Fox/Wolf/Dragon demons, we are a one of a kind. No one can be born like us because there is a sacrifice you have to make to create demons like us. You have to die or kill your most loved one. Our mother decided to die because she could never kill our father. She loved him so much that she could never come to harm him. And she didn't want her first 4 children to die either.

So she sacrificed herself to keep us and our father alive. And because of her dying something good also came out of it. Three little girls that would soon save the world along side a human, a fire demon, and 2 half demons(Yusuke and Kurama). There is a prophecy that the oldest will fall in love with a half demon fox(kurama). The second child will fall in love with a boy born of royal blood and of human blood(Yusuke). The second youngest will fall in love with a secritive boy with a mysterious past(Hiei). And the youngest will fall in love with an idiotic romantic(Kuwabara). We haven't meet the boys yet, but we are certain it will happen very very soon.

Next Chapter The New School


	2. The New School

The Love Prohecy of Four Sisters  
Chapter Two  
The New School

"Great another school to get kicked out of" said Hannah as the 4 sisters walked up to Sarasaki High's front doors.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Hannah," Lauren said to her, "ok now where is the office? oh there it is." Lauren jogged toward the office. "Hi" she said to the woman at the counter.

"Yes how may I help you young lady? Are you one of the four new students from America?" the lady said as the other 3 came into the office.

"Yes we are can we have our schedules so that we can leave this dump of an office already?" said Hannah.

"Here you are" the startled woman then gave the four their schedules. Everyone decided to go outside and wait until the bell rang.

"Where do you guys want to go since we have at least fifteen minutes until the first bell rings?" asked Kat. "Hey why don't we sit under that sakura tree? They are so beautiful when they're in full bloom."

"Yeah they sure are Kat." Lauren said to her older sister.

"I'll race you there Lauren, ready set go." Kat ran her pair of vans almost came off of her feet at the speed she was going. And Lauren right behind her etnies almost catching on fire.

"Both of you stop now!" Stephanie yelled running in front of her younger sisters her black headband almost falling off. "You know that humans can't run that fast it's impossible so no more running when there's this many people around." She whispered to her sisters.

"Fine." Both of them whined.

"Good now I have another thing to say."

"What's that?" asked Kat.

Stephanie touched the Sakura tree that was right behind her with her foot, "I win losers."

"Hey that's no fair." Said Lauren.

"Well life's not fair so get used to it sis." Steph said. Lauren glowered at her then Steph growled really low so that only the four sisters could hear it. Then Lauren broke her stare from her sister to the sky.

Since Kat was the talkative one she decided to break the silence, "Hey how come we had to move here again? Hannah?"

Hannah said, "Me and Steph got into a huge fight with a little bitch and her group, then the stupid president decided that we had to be removed from the U.S. since we were too so called destructive. So they decided to relocate us again to here." And when she finished the bell rang signaling the students that the first class was about to start.

"Ok where do we go know?" asked Lauren.

"We have to go to room 220 for Geometry, god I hate math." Said Stephanie.

"Ok room 220 is in the west wing, and we are in the east wing so we just need to go right down the hall." said Kat. So the four walked right down the hall and went into the classroom.

Ok people I'm going to skip the rest until the end of the day because it'll be boring.

"All right we can get out of the hell-hole in 5 minutes. Thank you frikin' god." said Stephanie.

"Yeah this place really is a pain to be in," said Hannah, "this place really is a hell-hole with all of the preps, whores and bitchy little snobs. The freaks, the jocks, and the dorks. I guess I can stay longer here than when the other schools if the snobby little bitches leave me alone. Like they did all day today."

"Yeah sure you can, we better hope you don't get into another fight or we might have to move to Russia or something." said Kat.

"All right 2 more minutes" said Steph

"Ok people we have to go to the office again so that we can have someone show us the entire school tomorrow so that we can skip the first couple of classes." said Lauren.

"Ok good idea" sais Kat.

RRRIIINNNGGG

The four girls then go to the office right before they got out of the school.

"Hello again, how may I help you?" asked the woman from this morning.

"Can we have a student show us around this school tomorrow so that we can get more used to the school faster and easier?" asked Lauren.

"Why of course you may let me see which student will be able to show you around the school," she typed on her keyboard and then she printed something out. "Here you go this will be the young men that will show you around."

The paper said:

Name: Yusuke Urameshi  
Age: 15  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Occupation: High School Student  
Relatives: Atsuko Urameshi (Mother)

Name: Shuuichi Minamino(I know he goes to Meiou High but please bear with me please)  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Green   
Relatives: Shiori Minamino (Mother), Shuichi Kazuyu (Younger Brother), Tayaku Kazuyu (Stepfather)  
Occupation: High School Student

Name: Kazuma Kuwabara  
Age:14  
Sex: Male   
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Black  
Occupation: High School Student  
Relative: Shisuru Kuwabara (Older Sister)

"These three boys will show you around right when the first bell of the day rings. And these pink passes - she gives them pink passes - will let you walk through these halls with these three boys. So put these passes somewhere safe and don't forget them or you will have to go to class. And you won't be able to reschedule so remember them. Anyway have a nice day I hope you will remember these passes."

"Ok we will, thank you, you have a nice day too bye" said Lauren. Then the four sisters left and went home.

At the sisters house in Hannah's room

'Great 16 more boxes to unpack' thought Hannah. She painted her room before she started to unpack. She had on the west wall a dark purple dragon breathing fire. While in the background there was a thunderstorm. On the east wall there was a dark forest with red eyes here and there with a full moon shining down on the forest. On the north wall there was a huge outline of a demon with dark green eyes. And on the south wall there was just a plain black wall with red trimming on which she put up posters.

"Hey sis, how's the unpacking going?" asked Steph as she walked in Steph was wearing a pair of sweats that were baggy on the bottom and a black tanktop that said Devil's Daugter And Proud Of It it red letters with silver trimming. While Hannah was wearing the same thing only her sweats and tanktop were red and the words were silver with black trimming. "I'm finished painting my room and unpacking my things. Want me to help you?"

"No thanks Steph I'm good" Hannah said.

"Ok, then I'll just leave then."

"Fine you can help," Hannah said, "I have 16 more boxes to go, you take eight and I'll do the other eight."

In Lauren's room

'Ok I'm finally done with painting and unpacking' thought Kat. On her west wall she had a winged kitten lying down on a cloud. On her east wall she had a puppy in the sun and under one of it's paws was a bright red ball. On her north wall she had two tiger cubs sleeping next to eachother. And on her south wall she had a plain light blue wall with silver trimming with posters of unicorns, puppies and kittens.'I'm gonna go to bed after I change.' She changed in light blue sweats and a light blue tanktop that had Angel on it in silver words with white rhinestones around the words. Then she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she climbed into her bed falling asleep immediately.

Meanwhile in Kat's room

'Geez this took longer than I thought I hate having to be in this human form. I like being in my demon form this would have been done hours ago. But no I'm not aloud to become a demon while I'm here.' thought Lauren as she put up her final poster of a pheonix. On her west wall she had a painting of a flame. On her east wall she had a painting of a pheonix with flames around it. On her north wall she had a painting of a glowing ruby. And on her south wall she had a plain emerald wall with brown trimming with posters here and there of pheonix's. 'Ok I guess I'm gonna go to bed now.' She then climbed into bed after changing into a pair of green sweats and a green tank top and then fell asleep after 5 minutes.

Steph's room

On her west wall she had a full moon over a lake. On her east wall she had a silver wolf sitting on a hill howling to the moon. On her north wall she had a wolf pup sleeping in the forest. And on her south wall she had a plain silver wall with black trimming with posters here and there. After helping her sister unpack she went to her room and crawled into bed falling immediately asleep. Before she fell asleep she wondered how the boys would treat her. 'Will they treat me like a freak like all the other guys that I've met? Well I guess I'll never now until tomorrow.' Right when she fell asleep their was a boy sitting outside of all of the girls rooms. Staring at each of them with stares that showed few emotions. And before they were noticed by the neighbors they left running into the night with the silver moon lighting their way.

Who are these boys? Will Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara be nice to Steph or will they treat her like all the others? And will Hannah get into a fight before the week is over? Find out on the next chapter of Quadruple Love Prophecy.

Next chapter - Meet the boys and the tour around the school


	3. Meet the boys and tour around the school

The Love Prophecy of Four Sisters  
Chapter Three  
Meet the boys and the tour around the school

'God I hate going to school it's such a waste of time' thought Yusuke as he was walking to school. 'It reminds me to much of Keiko, she loved school so much.' Yusuke looked to the sky and he started to think more about Keiko. That is until Kuwabara sneaked up behind him and screamed "YUSUKE ARE YOU HOME?"

"Aaahh I'm gonna kill you!" Yusuke screamed back at him.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara stop fighting you guys know that we have to get to school early today" Kurama said calmly.

"Why do we have to again Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"Because we have to show four new girls around the school, and I know Yusuke will like it because we don't have to go to the first 6 classes of the day. And his first period is math and we all know how much he hates math." Said Kurama.

"Yeah if he doesn't understand at least one problem his head would explode" said Kuwabara bursting out laughing at his own comment. Kurama just slightly chuckled and then started walking off to school.

"Oh wait, here you guys you'll need these today," Kurama handed Kuwabara and Yusuke pink passes. "You will need these in case a teacher needs to know if you are aloud to give these girls a tour of the school or not." Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed their pink passes. Then they started to walk straight to school with the sun rising right behind them lighting their way.

With the girls at home in Hannah's room

'God I don't want to go to school today' thought Hannah as she got out of the shower. Hannah brushed her teeth and flossed. She blowdryed her crimson colored hair and put it into a ponytail. She got out of the bathroom and put on her clothes. Today she was wearing a pair of skateboarder pants with a studded belt, a blue shirt that said Do I Look Like An Angel To You? in white letters engulfed in flames and had horns sticking out of the D and the u. And she was wearing a pair of black and red etnies. She decided that she would wear her flame catilage earrings, her favorite black lightning earrings and her red star earrings today. She also wore those band bracelets that had a skull on it. Her clothing made her ice blue eyes and pale stand out. She grabbed her bookbag and pass and went downstairs to make herself and her sisters breakfast.

Steph's room

'Ok I'm all packed I just have to get ready' thought Steph as she walked into the bathroom. 10 minutes later Steph walks out of the shower, brushes and flosses her teeth. She blowdried her black and red and midnight blue highlighted hair. And then she got out of the bathroom and put on her clothes. Today she wore a pair of pants that had flames on the bottom of them with a chain belt. A t-shirt that had My Chemical Romance on it the words looking like they were written with blood. And she was wearing a pair of black and green etnies. She put in her earrings in all of her piercings(she has a scorpion tail that starts at the highest curve of her ear). She put on her black jelly bracelets on her left arm and a band bracelet that had a flame on it on her right arm. Her clothing made her sea green eyes and light tan skin sort of blend together. She grabbed her bookbag and went downstairs smelling the aroma of eggs and bacon.

Kat's room

'Geez I hate waking up early' thought Kat as she walked out of the shower. Kat brushed and flosses her teeth. She blowdried her dark brown hair and left it down. And then she got out of the bathroom and put on her clothes. Today she wore a pair of light blue denim pants with a blue belt that had the words Not An Angel on it. A navy blue shirt that said Baby Brat on it in white bold letters. She wore her blue and white vans. She put in two pairs of earrings and a black cross necklace. Her clothing made her dark brown eyes and her light tan skin blend together. She grabbed her pass and bookbag and ran downstairs once she smelled the aroma of food.

Lauren's room

'Today's gonna be a great day' thought Lauren as she walked into the bathroom. 10 minutes later Lauren walks out of the shower, brushes and flosses her teeth. She blowdried her black and red highlighted hair and she put it into a partial ponytail. And then she got out of the bathroom and put on her clothes. Today she wore a pair of baby blue capries. A blue shirt that said Angel on it in white lettering. She wore her baby blue and white etnies. And she put in three pairs of earrings and a necklace that had her name on it in cursive. Her clothing made her grey eyes and pale skin really stand out. She grabbed her bookbag and walked downstairs. Not really minding the aroma of breakfast.

After breakfast

"Ok guys we have to get to the school as fast as we can so grab your skateboard, bike or scooter and lets get going." Said Hannah. So the girls grabbed their things. Hannah and Steph picked up their skateboards. Kat grabbed her bike, and Lauren grabbed her scooter. And they rode them all the way to school.

At the school

"Wow we're really early I think the boys aren't even here yet as a matter of fact no ones here" said Lauren. The girls then walked to the same sakura tree as they went to yesterday. And either sat down or kept standing up.

"Geez I hate being here so early there's nothing to do" whined Kat.

"Yeah well it'll be worth it if the guys are cute" said Lauren. "I bet they are the hottest guys in school" Lauren said and then started to daydream.

"Yeah right there probably a bunch of goofballs and aren't even smart enough to find their way to school" said Hannah.

"Yeah they probably are, and they probably couldn't find their way out of a paper bag" said Stephanie.

Then the three boys appeared, they were wearing blue while one of them was wearing a green uniform. "Wow that tallest one has pretty red hair" said Lauren. "The second tallkest looks really really cute and the one with black hair looks too dangerous." She said. When Kuwabara spotted Lauren he ran right up to her and started sweet talking her.(I'm not gonna write that cuz it's kinda wierd and I can't write that wierd) Yusuke smacked Kuwabara really hard making him fall sideways and start twitching.

"You do remember your promise to yourself after you know who died right?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah so what?"

"Well keep it or I'll make you suffer" said Yusuke clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. Once he saw the look of defeat in Kuwabara's eyes he stopped. And introduced himself to the girls as did Kurama.

"Well lets get this tour of the school started then" said Kat.

"Lets" said Kurama leading the way.(I'm gonna skip this part cuz it's really long and dull and I don't wanna bore you so I'm gonna skip on to lunch time)

Lunch

"Ahhh this Okonomiyaki(Okonomiyaki is a mixture between pancake and pizza) tastes great" said Kat.

"Mmmmmm this Nikujaga(meat and potatoes) tastes really good" said Lauren.

"This Norimake(Sushi rice and seafood, etc. rolled in dried seaweed sheets) isn't so bad" said Hannah.

"This Tempura(Tempura - Seafood and vegetables deep fried in tempura batter) is awesome" said Steph. All of the girls decided to eat outside by the Sakura tree. They were some of the few that decided to eat outside today because of the cold air outside. But it didn't bother the girls since they came from one of the coldest states in the U.S. "I guess I can get used to eating this type of food since it's so good" said Steph as she took another bite of her Tempura happily.

"Ok what do you guys want to do after school?" asked Kat. "Do you guys want to go to the mall? Or do you want to go to the skatepark?"

"Mall" yelled Lauren making people stare at her.

"The malls ok with me how about you Hannah?" asked Steph.

"It's ok with me too" said Hannah. RRRIIINNNGGG(I'm gonna skip the rest of the school day)

At the mall

"Ok girls we will meet back here in about 2 hours" said Hannah.

"Ok" everyone said. Steph ran off to the nearest skate store. Lauren ran off to the nearest clothing store. Kat ran off to the closest book store. And Hannah just walked around the mall.

With Steph

Steph decided to go to Fushibone(japanese version of Fish Bone) and looked around. She saw etnies and vans of all different colors. She saw skateboarder clothing, and new skateboard models. She decided to buy a few things. She bought 2 pairs of black and blue pants. A shirt that said Skater Chick on it and another shirt that had a skull with crossbones on it. She left the store and went to the foodcourt to eat some food. After that she walked around a music store and bought a few CD's. Then she decided to wait at the spot until everyone was going to be there. She just waited there for about 5 minutes.

With Lauren

Lauren decided to go to Searusu(Sears) and looked around. She saw clothing of all colors and sizes. She decided to buy a couple of things. A few pairs of pants and shirts. She bought a few skirts and capries. And she bought a couple belts and a few pairs of shoes. She went to a few other clothing stores and bought only either perfume or makeup. She then went to the spot where they were supposed to meet. She and Steph waited there for 5 minutes.

With Kat

Kat decided to go to Boruderusu(Borders) and looked around. She saw thousands of books. She decided to buy only one book. It was a book about demons, she bought the big book for only $5. She stayed there and read for an hour and a half. She decided to go to the spot and what for the others. But she saw that Lauren and Steph were already there. So they just sat there for Hannah for 5 more minutes.

With Hannah

Hannah decided to go to Hotsu Topiku(Hot Topic). She saw alot of goth/skater things there. She bought a few things. She bought a pair of black pants. A few shirts, and a pair of black converse. She walked around the mall until it was time to go. She meet up with Lauren, Steph and Kat and they went home.

At home after dinner in Hannah's room

'Wow that was an interesting dinner' thought Hannah. They ate Korokke(Japanese Croquettes) it tasted really interesting. 'The Japanese mayonnaise tasted nothing like American mayonnaise. And the sause was interesting. Anyway time to hit the hay.' She changed into a pair of black sweats and a black tank top. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep. Hannah never noticed the green eyes staring at her right after she changed and when she fell asleep.

Steph's room

'Ok that was a wierd dinner' thought Steph. She changed into grey sweats and a dark blue tank top. She decided to go to bed after she read her book on vampires. She fell asleep after closing her book 30 minutes later. When she was reading she never noticed the brown eyes that were staring at her while she was reading and 10 minutes into her sleep.

Kat's room

She was thinking about how today went. She changed into a pair of green sweats and a light green tank top. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep. She never noticed the pair of red wine colored eyes staring at her with no emotion after she changed and fell asleep.

Lauren's room

After Lauren changed into a pair of sweats and a baby blue tank top. She did her homework and then after went to bed about an hour later. She decided that before she went to bed she would take a picture of the moon. She went out of her window onto the roof. And with her digital camera she took a picture of the silverish white moon. She never noticed that a pair of black eyes were watching her from the neighbors roof. Especially in the ligth of the moon. She then went back through her window and fell asleep. The four pairs of eyes that belonged to four boys ran off into the night with the moon yet again lighting their way.

Who are these boys? What is going to happen at school tomorrow? Find out next chapter.

Next chapter - The New Slut at School


	4. Update

Wow, I wrote this story so long ago, and I have definitely grown as a writer. Being 17 I have learned more about how people speak, how we interact with eachother and how to actually write this in better context. I am going to re-write this story and I hope you will all love the renewed version. I will fix this as soon as I finish Wolf-Woman. So hopefully before the end of July will this begin to be fixed :D


End file.
